


A Little Reward

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billford - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Past Bill Cipher/The Author | Original Stanford Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Ford works himself a little too hard because Bill hasn't been around very much, he wants to prove himself. When Bill does show up he gives Ford a little reason to rest.





	A Little Reward

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't too long because I didn't know where I was going with this or didn't know what to do with it, so its a very short little Drabble! I wasn't going to share this but decided I should so enjoy it I suppose?

Like all the other meetings started off with, he found himself floating through a void along with his books and other floating objects like the occasional chair or cup or board game. He took a minute to look around and he relished in the feeling. Ford felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and draw him in closer to a body, when he turned to look he saw his muse in all his glory, looking completely dressed and cheery as he always does. He couldn’t help but smile, all those hours of research and writing equations being forgotten in the presence of the dream demon, the familiar and dear feeling of his hair being ruffled made a small blush rise up to dust his cheeks. 

 

“Hey there, IQ! Didn’t mean to leave ya hanging for so long, got distracted by some other business that needed my attention. I see without me you’ve been working yourself like a dog, huh?” The blonde snickered briefly, Ford didn’t know how much he had missed being called one of Bill’s nicknames until he heard the demon say it just then. He couldn’t believe he had fallen for a supernatural being and one as powerful and amazing as Bill, he was even more-so amazed that Bill seemed to be taken with him. 

 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, Bill. I’m nearly finished with drawing out the blueprints and gathering the parts.” He informed happily wanting to get a good reaction from the blonde, and sure enough, he had received praise that made butterflies start to take flight in his stomach. He tried to hide his flustered appearance in the lapels of his trench coat but it seemed Bill had other plans. The male felt the smooth leather of his gloved hands gently take hold of his chin and guided his face to look at the blonde’s, he didn’t realize how close their faces were together until he smelled the minty scent of the other’s breath tickle his skin.

 

“Well look at you!” Bill started off, his words dripping like honey and laced with excitement and charisma. “I’m proud of all the work you’ve gotten done, really I am, and I’m very grateful you’ve pushed yourself so hard just for me but after all that I know your meat sack deserves some rest.” Ford beamed at the praise, drinking up every syllable and coherent word that left the demon’s mouth, his chest swelling with pride and beating quicker then before. He didn’t know why the demon’s approval mattered so much to him or why it affected him in such a way but it had, and no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he couldn’t fight the arising emotions. Of course, he didn’t want to rest. He wanted to keep working and just prove himself to the other, he was so close to wrapping everything up, he didn’t want to stop and rest. Bill seemed to read his thoughts, a tch sound leaving the blonde’s lips. “Now, now. I say you’ve done quite enough for today and I won’t take no for an answer! C’mon, I’m asking you very nicely to rest. Maybe I’ll even reward you if you just do as I say.”

 

The demon’s eye went from Ford’s and trailed down to the man’s lips, he could practically see the idea forming in the twinkle of Bill’s irises and it drew him in, he leaned forward and found his eyelids fluttering closed. Something stopped him from connecting their lips, Ford opened his eyes to see Bill right there within his reach, lips parted in a smile. A gentle hand was placed to his chest from the demon preventing him from going any further, he looked confused by the sudden stop and was secretly more then a little disappointed. He looked up to the demon for an answer. 

 

“I said I would reward you if you did as I said.” The blonde pressed his chest flush against Ford’s, Bill wrapped his other arm around the human’s shoulders providing more insight to what he meant by reward, then he wasn’t there. The demon was brushing the wrinkles from his clothes with his back turned to the human, he could tell Ford was hooked on what would’ve been. “Now, will you get some rest?”

 

His human nodded eagerly, it made sense why Bill wanted him rested. He could work better, provide better company, have more energy for experiments or testing out his theories and if he was to be rewarded by his own self-care, who was he to refuse? At his response, Ford found himself released from the dream world to further enact on what he agreed to. A little rest and relaxation, that was all and then he’d get his reward and finish the portal for the dream demon.


End file.
